


Hunting

by prose_goddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gen, Gore, I Don't Even Know, Murder, Sammy Isnt A Puppy Anymore, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: Dean is in a precarious position. Will Sam help him? Or hurt him?





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Just an angsty, dark drabble. Sorry!

Metallic tastes infused the air, dripping down the back of throats like an insatiable itch. Death hung on the air breathing down spines, shivering chills breaking resolves and nerves. 

Dean Winchester leaned against a charred black wall, holding his side as his blood flowed freely, his face contorted in pain. His pulse raced, deafening in his ears, burning in his veins. The blood coated his hands, his face. It clogged his nostrils with the metallic taste, running over his fingers, dripping onto the floor. A sudden movement in the corner made Dean flinch, his emerald eyes fogged. 

A tall figure stood in the shadows, gripping a knife sheathed in blood. His sneer flashed towards Dean, and the hunter felt his heart stop. 

“Hello brother, how have you been?” Dean flinched at the voice. He managed every ounce of strength to stand up straight and look his brother Sam in the eye. The wound in his side flared pain through his body, resonating in his bones. Sam sneered again, raising the knife to Deans chest. 

“You’ve been missing for a year Sammy! And now when you show up you try to kill me? Not really feeling the love.” Deans voice was hoarse, rumbling with the pain coursing through him. 

Sam frowned mockingly, laying the blade of his knife now flat on Deans chest. 

“Oh Dean, don’t you get it? I’ve been hunting you.” 

Dean’s eyes jumped to Sam’s, the blood freezing inside of him. He could feel the tip of the knife graze his neck, too intimate of an act for his body to handle. Sam’s gaze was cold, feral. 

In a split moment Sam’s eyes flashed and Dean felt the searing heat of the blade ripping through the skin of his neck, gasping as the blood gushed out over his chest, running over his jacket. He couldn’t cry out, could hardly breathe, everything inside him was simultaneously exploding and suffocating.

Sam retracted the blade slowly and Dean almost thought he looked remorseful, but the moment was gone as Sam again plunged the blade into Dean. It wracked a choked sob from the eldest brother as it sunk into the flesh of his abdomen. The blood splashed onto Sam’s cheek but didn’t phase him. He removed the blade again and immediately plunged it to the hilt in Dean’s gut. 

Again and again Sam stabbed Dean, over and over his blade sank into the soft flesh of his brother. Dean’s vision blurred with tears and blood-loss, and he could no longer feel his brother, could no longer see him. His baby brother, the one person who was supposed to be in his life forever, someone he was supposed to protect. 

Sam didn’t let up, not until Dean was on the floor, a bloodied mess at his feet. Sam blinked rapidly, instantly realizing what he had done. But it didn’t matter, Dean was dead.


End file.
